Beneath the Shine
by Queen Risa
Summary: Sometimes, the shine blinds people on the struggles that lay beneath a family's image. Angsty one-shot set in Crystal Tokyo.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Angsty one-shot that I found in my docs and fixed up here and there. I came back to it after rewatching some R episodes. I felt like it was needed so I decided to go ahead and post it even if it isn't the greatest. Please enjoy and please please please review to tell me what you thought!**

 **Set in Crystal Tokyo after everything such as Stars.**

* * *

 **Beneath the Shine**

The paint strokes caressed the canvas as watercolors appeared on the white textured surface. Staggering hand movements created the visual of vibrant colors mixing together in unity, as if one with one another. Like a family of sensational pallets blended to create one single beauty of color. Together.

The artist cocked her head and observed the dance she had illustrated the colors having, the slight glaze she gave the bramble thorns and the velvet look the honeysuckles held within the flowery atmosphere depicted on the canvas. Classical music singed through her ears, the products of Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, and Schubert flowing through her whimsical mind as sunlight bounced off her paint and the glittering surfaces in the empty classroom.

Jolted suddenly as a few taps on her shoulder made the teen jump. She set upon her radiating teacher and hastily pulled out one of her earbuds with an embarrassing blush.

"I am sorry Sen-"

"Don't apologize," the woman commanded with a good hearted laugh, "I didn't want you to forget so I decided to just hand you a flyer, kind of like an invitation of sorts."

The paint splattered slip of carbon paper was decorated with elegant white bold words and numbers. Her name was scribbled in the upper corner, along with the purple-inked message, ' _I'm so proud of you!'_

"Thank you," the young girl chirped, smiling sincerely at her curly-haired, quirky teacher as she carefully placed the oriental paper in the only clean spot her personal art table had. "Without your help I wouldn't have made it to the art show."

"Nonsense," the woman firmly, but gently said. "It was you and your raw talent that got you there. Never forget that."

The girl smiled back. "I won't Sensei."

"Good," the middle school teacher paused and took on a more sober look before continuing. "Will your parents still be coming like how we arranged?"

The pink-haired teen gazed down and nodded as her heart constricted. "Yes."

"Okay then," the woman sent her a sympathetic smile and warm brown eyes, "I'll let you get back to it then and I'll see you tonight."

"See you too," the young student fare welled softly, popping in her hanging earbud back in as the door shut signaling her teacher's leave, the instrumental notes of pianos and violins resuming in her hearing.

She continued on her painting quest, avoiding eye sight with the invitation that mocked her from its front and center location. Dripping her brush into the water cup again, the twelve-year-old focused only on the musical notes that her most beloved artists created, instead of the sad, broken notes that emulated from her heart.

* * *

 _The mother rocked back and forth with the small child in her tight grasp, the quiet, weak whispers of her daughter streamed through her ears, the words making her heart clench._

" _I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you and Daddy…"_

" _It's okay baby," she would repeat softly and slowly, her bloodshot eyes remaining open and wide as she stroked the girl's quaking back. "We love you so much, me and Daddy love you so very much."_

" _But I hurt you, I hurt so many p-people," the child stammered. "I-I hurt so many people…."_

 _And the stinging tears cascaded once more, staining the clean set of sleepwear that was put on minutes before. Then as the tears followed, so did the screams from visions that would be so horrific and so deep and so traumatizing, that even she could not make her daughter wake from with the hardest of jostles._

 _As the small princess in her arms sent blood curdling screams at flashing images of murdering loved ones and the sinister alter ego rearing its head once more, the royal monarch heard the rustle and gazed from the floor to the tall, sleepy form of her husband stripping the small canopy bed of its stained, wet pink bed sheets, balling them up and aggressively chucking them into a corner of the grand room._

 _She watched as he parted the clean crisp sheets and let it float out, like water, over the bare mattress. He smoothed out the wrinkles but in slow clumsy movements that gave her a clear picture. He was just as exhausted as she was._

 _This was another countless night of tears and horrors that the family of three had to face. It was obvious that cracks were forming between the foundation, and pieces being broken down into nothing._

 _The Queen looked down once more to her screaming daughter, who was digging her nails into her arms and nuzzled completely into the motherly embrace as she muffled cries and sobs into her silk nightgown._

 _All she could do was place a few kisses on the strawberry-colored head of hair and repeat the same phrases over and over again between the screeches._

' _We love you.'_

' _I'm right here.'_

 _Because that was all she could breath out now here as she laid on the floor, exhausted and helpless to help her own child._

 _And soon small sobs escaped and salty droplets landed on light hairs, neither the sobs or tears coming from the young princess._

* * *

Running a gold hairbrush through smooth locks of long illuminating silver hair, the woman gazed blandly toward her reflection in the framed vanity mirror, eyes searching for any stray hairs or smears on her face.

Inspection coming clean, the monarch of elegance moved her sight further down into her lap where she wrung her hands mercilessly, polished fingernails catching on the gleaming rings and sparkling bracelets.

All the jewels, gowns, royal balls…...all was a front to a truly ugly and stained interior of a girl who never wished for anything such as this for her future.

It was a fourteen-year-old girl who had dreams and wishes of marrying the man she loved, living together in a two-story house with a white picket fence, bearing children that would enjoy and fret around the front lawn in happiness.

But now was a 34 year-old-regal and powerful Queen of both the Earth and Moon living in a large fortress of crystal, having a young daughter who had seen and experienced events and battles that no child of age should have ever went through.

Death, loss, darkness beyond thought consuming her, all before even turning thirteen. Enduring night terrors of all her experiences and screaming at the top of her lungs until her throat was raw and red or if one of them was able to jostle her awake.

A mother who couldn't even console her own child.

The salty tear ran down the length of her cheek, burning into her smooth flesh.

A mother who didn't even know that her only child was exceeding in the arts, so much so that she was being showcased at the school's art show, an event that she had to be _informed_ of by Mars. It wasn't as if she was the head of the PTO or a normal, model mom who would bake cookies and cupcakes for functions, or drive their child to school in a modern SUV everyday, or…

She watched as tears fell down her face in the reflection, creating the perfect image of a failed mother.

* * *

" _It was nothing alright!"_

" _Chibiusa please talk to me!"_

" _Just stop calling me Chibiusa! I'm not a little kid anymore!"_

" _You're still my daughter and I love you and why can't you just talk to me!"_

" _Because it's not your business!" The teen whirled around, pink waves flying as she stomped to the tall doors of her bedroom, slamming the door with finality._

 _The King followed her and nearly crushed the handle in his hand when he found the doors locked. "Chibiusa open the door!" The man slammed a fist in the tough material. "Chibiusa! Open the damn door!"_

 _All he had asked was for her to talk to him about everything that had happened in the past, the traumas she endured through the years, all the emotions she was holding were eating away at her. All, all he had asked was if she would like to talk to him about it and receive some comfort to let it all out but his request was met with screams and accusations._

" _Chibiusa just," his voice lowered as the anger simmered, "Just-just open the door, please….."_

 _But no response and he truly knew he had lost her._

 _Deep down in the last remnants of his soul, when he looked at his daughter, he knew it was her, it was the same little girl that he would die for, that the day she was born was a day he cried tears of complete happiness, such happiness and joy at being a father, it was still her._

 _But it wasn't._

 _Not anymore._

 _The little spark of innocence, of childhood freedom, the beautiful spirit of her was broken and taken away with the horrors she had witnessed, just like with his wife over the years when the battles took their toll. It was stolen from her and now in her wide eyes, he saw only a war-torn warrior, not a child._

 _They could have done so much more, could have been there for her more instead of always having meetings and apologizes to a little girl who craved for a playmate and moments with her parents. So many mistakes over something so simple to parents yet so complicated for him and Usagi. They could have given her a childhood and love before everything, saved her from doubt and loneliness but, they didn't._

 _And he hated himself for it all._

 _Always, always did he say that if he were ever blessed with children, they would experience the innocence and joy of life with no weights, it would be better for them._

 _But here he was, broken at failing his own daughter, letting the disease he had went through, take her._

* * *

Shedding his stuffy, oriental attire, the royal donned a plain black t-shirt and fleece jacket over his tall and broad frame. A pair of jeans and a Crystal Tokyo Angels ball cap concealing his raven black locks, it was enough even though they were being glamoured.

Knowing the art show began in an hour, the King ventured out of the walk-in closet to find his wife, gazing up to come upon the queen staring at her own tear-stained reflection.

* * *

" _Usako…" The sobs echoed off the wall as they escaped from the woman in disarray._

 _Shards of glass sprinkled the gleaming marble floor with torn jewelry and shredded gowns and clothing. It was a scene of hatred and despair that littered the ruler's bedroom._

" _I don't want this anymore…"_

 _The dark-haired leader rose a hand. "Usa-"_

" _This is never what I wanted…."_

 _He stood there silent and patient as she sat on the floor in a pool of wrinkled satin, ripped white chiffon, and brilliant silver streams of hair, longer than Rapunzel's. Hair that was once golden and joyful like the owner, was now iced over, more wiser, more mature, and more stronger but yet, broken inside._

" _I-I wanted a big house on the street with a white f-fence and maybe we could have Luna running in the front yard...I wanted Chibiusa to be free and happy playing, safe…"_

 _He collapsed next to his spouse and wrapped his arms around behind her, resting his chin on her shaking shoulder, his lips next to her ear, comforting and falling into routine when the familiar scene before him always occurred. "I know, I know."_

" _I wanted so much more, we deserve so much more after everything we did…."_

 _He squeezed tighter. "I know. I know."_

" _I wanted you to follow your dreams and help people in need, being a doctor…."_

 _Her voice cracked and he didn't need to see her face to know that droplets of moisture were being built up again._

" _I wanted Chibiusa to have a brother or sister….."_

" _I know, I know," his thumbs softly stroked her hands that had latched onto his arms as the well of tears nearly burst for him._

 _Her breathing slowed down to a more healthy pace but still, the vocal cords shook with pain and loss of a once stable life from before, well stable as much as it was. But it was their own lives and thoughts and choices and abilities and feelings and…_

 _It was who they were and all they do now, after the storm, was mourn for those people that were._

 _When once their daily lives consisted of laughs, making jokes, associating with friends at arcades and living life, albeit one that was filled with responsibilities, but ones that they could carry with ease._

 _But now, they were being drowned with them, all the jewels, the meetings, the fine gowns and suits, the treaties, the laws, the countless responsibilities suffocated them and now finally, both could barely breathe._

" _I just wanted us to be…."_

" _Normal," he finished with a hitch in his voice._

" _...yes," she breathed in almost relief, her hands tightening around his arms._

 _He whispered into the shell of her ear so that only she could hear his confession, "I did too."_

* * *

"Usa."

Her husband's large warm hand curled over her shoulder but still, she could only stare at her stricken reflection. "We're leaving?"

"Yes," Mamoru replied emotionless, "The show starts at 7:00."

She plucked a tissue from the box sitting on her glorious vanity and dabbed at the corners of her eyes, checking to see any imperfections. "Okay."

* * *

Chibiusa wringed her sweaty, clammy hands relentlessly as people roamed in the vast space of the gallery hall. She took deep breaths and would occasionally touch her loose pink locks to make sure the collection of body heat in the room hadn't made it act up. Or at other times she would fidget with the hem of her floral dress. Maybe she should have worn something more conservative and basic. Were the flower details too much or maybe she should have worn heels instead of flats so that she could have been taller?

Proudly standing adjacent to her studio space of artwork, the jittery teen saw her enthusiastic teacher through the shifting crowd of people, slowly approaching with a group of up-scale, but snotty looking art critics towards her space.

' _Deep breaths, deep breaths,'_ the young princess whispered in her mind as she did indeed take shaky inhales and exhales through her nose.

"...and now I bring you all to my next pupil," the smiling woman announced to her group as they came to the brilliantly illustrated area that was the young girl's, "Usagi Tsukino-Chiba."

A little flutter burst in Chibiusa's chest at the name. Since she started middle school, she had made pleads and agreements with teachers to just greet her as 'Usagi Tsukino-Chiba', taking her birth name and her parent's last names and omitting the royal titles of 'Small Lady' and 'Serenity'. It gave her a sense of normality, no matter how small it may be, but it gave her some control.

All the intelligently and well-dressed beings observed the fidgeting but friendly grinning girl that was their princess but she knew that they were examining her and judging every aspect that was _her_. They expected the best and won't give lead-way to their future ruler.

"Hi everyone," the pink-haired artist greeted warmly, "I am very honored to have you all here and observing my artwork. What inspired this particular collection of mine is my natural surroundings at my home."

Taking their cue at her spoken words, the pointy nosed men and women stepped closer to gaze at the pieces of art of neatly tacked onto the fabric covered cork board.

Small square drawings circled the outer edge, quick sketches of staff workers at the Crystal Palace such as Taki the head chef of the kitchen, or Suki her piano teacher. They were just glimpses of everyday life in the royal palace, shining a light on the people who she very much appreciated and cherished in their natural element.

Then there was some drawings, colored with pigment pencils, that were portraits of the senshi warriors. Mars in the shadows of her spiritual fire, mediating peacefully, the guardian of Venus in a close up of her unaware face where shreds of sunlight had set her golden hair into a halo, or the senshi of lightning, known for her strength and bravery, softly petting a petal of a pink rose, or Mercury looking thoughtful with a pen near her lips. Another aspect of her life, lives of fearless warriors who were like everyone else but no one knew and gazed at them as if gods.

Then in the center of it all were snapshots of the most intimate moments of the most secure powerful people in the universe. It was there through soft pencil strokes and shading that you could see brokenness, sadness, _human emotion_ that many never seen displayed by the serious royals a lot of the time. The ageless wrinkles, worrisome frowns, the small pecks of tears, looks of exhaustion and misery…..it was there to be displayed for all.

One clear message on the horizon: _We are human too._

She felt that many seemed to forgo the idea that the royal family too had emotions, wishes, dreams, hardships, and struggles, it just wasn't made as public.

"So _Chiba-san_ ," one of them addressed formally, very obvious in their slight stumble over her last name, "What inspired you to create such a collection of illustrations?"

' _You've got this_.' "What inspired me to create such a collection for my school's art show is that I don't think-"

But she paused in shock and bewilderment as two new people entered the gallery through the front doors across the room.

While everyone treated them as civilians, briskly giving them a simple look of acknowledgement, no one was aware that the rulers of both the Earth and Moon had just entered the building.

With their shine of glamour, you would never know. Expect Chibiusa knew because she was immune to such charms but still it was jarring seeing her mother and father walking around not in silk gowns and tailored suits, but instead jeans and old T-shirts. There was a quirk of her lips as she watched her so serious Dad pull down the brightly colored baseball cap further down his face and her fashionable Mom pushing the K-pop fan shirt she wore, more down her form.

It was a scene that gave a sad pang in her heart because she knew it was only for these occasions that her family could be normal. Only in these small moments did they look like ordinary citizens.

"Chiba-san?"

The name made her come from the depths of her mind and back to the present. She felt a small blush form with shame.

"I am sorry, I just needed a moment but-," again she paused but more in a intentional way as the two figures approached her studio space, stopping behind the group. Seeing her eyes on them, both parental forms gave encouraging smiles and a small wave, but nothing too noticeable or else others around will question why a normal-looking man and woman would be gushing over the royal crown princess.

Lest the royals being discovered, Chibiusa let the corner of her mouth rise up slightly in a returning smile while she was fighting down the urge to break out in a grin and give them hugs and thanks for coming to the event. She couldn't, not now.

"I chose to create this type of illustrations because," the girl looked to her parents, "because I wanted people to see that my family and life are as normal as others. It isn't perfect like many paint it to be."

"We have struggles and tears…"

" _Chibiusa, Mommy is right here so is Daddy. We love you so much no matter what," the mother desperate for her child to halt in her screams._

" _B-but I hurt-"_

" _No sweetie please. We love you more than you'll ever know." The little girl gazed up to spot glistens of tears in her mother's drooping but loving eyes._

"We fight and have disagreements…"

" _Open the door!"_

" _No! You'll just lecture me like you always do!"_

 _He pounded on the door, desperate for her to open the door and just talk to him like they always did. "I just want to talk, you need to talk about it Chibiusa…."_

"But we fight through everything…"

" _Better?"_

 _The pigtailed girl rubbed at her slowly drying eyes. "Yes Mommy."_

"Because we are a family…."

" _Everyone I cared for was dying. I watched my best friend disappear and Mamoru and Usagi almost die. I-I couldn't do anything.."_

" _Everything is okay." His hand squeezed his daughter's, comforting with kind eyes._

"We have cracks and cuts but we always stay together as one. We are not normal or like most families and I wish that sometimes we were but…." The young girl broke eye contact with the group and looked over the top of their heads to gaze directly at the two regular-looking people at the back. "I love my parents, my aunts, uncles, my friends….my family. I love them so much and I know sometimes they might think that I don't but I do, a lot."

The faces of the two transformed into something akin to heavy-hearted looks to small sorrowful smiles and devoted tears that shimmered in the woman's crystal blue eyes. The girl was grateful to see that none of the members took note of her look to the back and continued to observe the pieces.

Wiping away droplets of salty tears, the hidden queen squinted through blurry eyes to finally set sights on the drawings. It was whimsical sketches with soft strokes of an array of vibrant pigments on the color wheel. It was those special, heartbreaking, and wrenching moments that was cloaked behind closed doors.

The wary droplets that slid down the regal face of the Queen when sacrifices needed to be made, the ragged hands of a frustrated father, the splendid times when they laughed in the lightest of instances, a weakened state that showcased a long-haired woman grieving for her lost child, the ghostly shadow of a king who could only watch horrors insure, a small child wanderlust in her journey, an array of warriors lined up faces darkened with shadows…..and the middle of all was placed a simple illustration, only made of thousands of pencils lines and dark shading that depicted an unknown family of three, two tall adults and a small child in between them, their backs turned and hands laced all together in mid-step.

Serenity felt the pricks of moisture forming in the corners even more and suddenly her hand was encased with a familiar warmth. Turning to meet her husband's ageless, warm cobalt eyes, he squeezed her hand with comfort and in his blue depths she saw the same swirling emotions.

Chibiusa stood on her small platform as the straight-lined critics observed her work with critical eyes and some were observant enough to take her artwork collection theme into note.

In cursive, at the top of the board, it read _Beneath the Shine._

* * *

With majority of the patrons, students, and families gone from the art show site, the young middle school student dashed to her still glamoured parents and embraced them tightly with no fear of them being exposed holding her back.

"Thank you so much for coming," she joyfully whispered into her mother's ear.

"Of course," Serenity replied back in the same whisper tone, "Wouldn't have missed it for the world." The mother nuzzled her face into the soft strawberry tresses of her child's, the sweet scent of vanilla and cherry mixing like it always did in the familiar smell.

"You were amazing up there Chibiusa," Endymion fondly commented as his daughter moved on to embrace his tall broad form as well.

The young princess smiled into the soft fabric of his cotton shirt, still so shocked at the casualness her two parents were practically oozing now in their civilian clothes. "Thanks Dad."

It was so rare that they could appreciate such moments that were these, right now in a empty gallery hall full of visionary work by young artists. It was days that they needed to bask in.

"How about we go to the Crown Arcade," the dark-haired former superhero asked as he rested his chin on his daughter's pastel hair.

She pulled away to look in disbelief at him. "Really?"

"Of course," he reaffirmed with a wide grin as the teen slowly returned the smile, "I would call Uncle Motoki to meet us there but not all that confident that I would be able to reach him in France."

All three chuckled together at the dry joke.

"Actually a milkshake would be nice," the regal Queen added in, "Haven't had one in nearly 10 years."

"I will never know how you didn't go into withdrawal Odango-Atama."

"Hey it takes skill," she responded with a twirl of her hand.

"Or the kitchen staff making you secret milkshakes late at night?"

Serenity set upon the identical raised eyebrows of father and daughter with an innocent frown, "I've never heard of such a thing happening."

"Mhmm whatever," Chibiusa hummed as they began to take their leave out through the doors.

It wasn't until they were just outside that again, Mamoru sent out to antagonize his wife.

"So what's with the old K-Pop T-shirt," he questioned with a familiar infuriating smirk while they descended the steps.

"Hey they were popular one time," Usagi defended fiercely with a pointed finger.

"Yea for about five minutes no doubt," Chibiusa shot in.

"Still counts!"

A rally of laughs made its rounds as they landed on the sidewalk and started their journey to the framed arcade that was the Crown. There continued to be jokes and laughs as all three strolled down the street.

Tomorrow, her parents would resume their chosen roles again, turning back to the serious stern leaders of the world, but just for tonight, those personas, the shine, dissolved away to leave the true essences of her parents.

It was them, beneath all the shine of expensive jewelry, delicate threads of fabric, and the Crystal Palace fortress, it was still Usagi and Mamoru underneath all the glitz and glam of Serenity and Endymion. They were still there.

For the next few hours, all three of them will be a normal family filled with laughter and joy. Just for a time they _could_ be normal, and it was these short times that made everything so special, so worth it.

* * *

 _The End._


End file.
